


You & I

by Dobbyswankfantasies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch Locker Rooms, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Top James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobbyswankfantasies/pseuds/Dobbyswankfantasies
Summary: James knew that nothing mattered when he had his brother. His brother just needed to convince him first. Enjoy!
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	You & I

**You & I**

James woke up in the middle of the night, in the quiet and dark dormitory of seventh year Gryffindor boys. He blinked slowly, taking note that his dormmates were all sleeping soundly. He turned, and yelped out a sound of surprise.

“Fuck! Shit! Al!” He hissed, looking around them quickly. No one had woken up to his noise. “ _What the hell are you doing in here at this time?”_ He whispered, frowning at his brother, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him hesitantly.

Albus swallowed hard and looked away. “Um. Heard you broke up with Mandy…”

James gave his brother an incredulous shake of his head. “What?” He whispered, feeling irritated. “That was a month ago, before we came back to school.”

He and Mandy had broken up in friendly terms at the end of summer, agreeing to end their relationship as she was leaving to the States to study, and he was coming back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Mandy was a year older than James, and they had known from the start, after the holidays during his sixth year, that their relationship would end eventually.

“Is that why you’re here, bothering me in the middle of the night? And possibly waking up everyone?” James asked quietly, his tone stiff. He pushed himself upwards to sit on his bed.

Albus frowned at the mattress between them. “Um. No, not exactly.”

James rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Then what?” He asked mutedly, glancing around the room once more. “Shut the curtains,” he whispered and nodded at the foot of the bed. He had a vague idea what Albus was there for, but he would be damned if he’d say it out loud.

Albus nodded and climbed to sit opposite to James, before flicking his wand at the curtains, that swished quietly as they closed around James’s bed. Albus hesitated, and then whispered a silencing charm, carefully avoiding James’s gaze.

“Then what?” James asked, still keeping his voice quiet, even though he was sure his dormmates couldn’t hear them anymore.

Albus chewed the inside of his cheek and stared at his lap. “What do you think?” He asked finally, looking up at James.

There was a mix of exasperation and despair in his expression. James groaned inwardly, feeling a lump of weariness in his throat.

It was the exact reason James had begun to date Mandy in the first place, in the beginning of his sixth year – to avoid his brother and his sincere and misguided gazes. They made James feel sick on his stomach, embarrassed and guilty. Because Albus was innocent and earnest, while James was… well, he was twisted and revolting. Whenever Albus looked at him and sought his gaze during dinner, during the train ride back to Hogwarts, during their meal times, or whenever they were in the same room together, and gave James that saddened expression, it made James blame himself for making his brother feel that way.

It had started a long time ago. They had been close in their childhood, always playing with each other, running away from Lily and scheming together. Albus had spent many nights in James’s room, sometimes because they had been planning a prank for their parents and had simply dozed off in his bed, sometimes because he didn’t _want_ to sleep alone. And it was all fine. Perhaps they were a bit closer than any other pair of brothers, but James didn’t mind. He had always adored his brother over anyone else.

But then, during the summer over a year ago, after James’s fifth year and after Albus’s third, Albus had stayed in James’s room for the night – and he hadn’t done it in a long time, as they both were growing up and needing more personal space – and James, to his mortification, had woken up in the morning, pressed snugly against his brothers back, his cock achingly hard and nestled in the crack of his brother’s bum.

Thankfully, Albus had been oblivious and had continued snoring loudly while James had suffered a mild panic attack, after realising that he – that he _wanted_ his brother. That for a small moment, before he had thrown himself away from the bed as if it had burned him, he had thought…he had thought of _touching_ his brother, wondered how his backside would’ve felt against his prick without the barrier of their pants.

After that, James had started to avoid his brother’s company, forbidding him to stay in his room any more, and Albus had been somewhat crushed, not understanding _why_ James was pushing him away. James would’ve rather been eaten by the Giant Squid than let his brother know the truth.

The truth that what James felt for his brother, was something one should _never_ feel for a brother.

And along came Mandy, who had been as serious with him as James with her – not at all, if it needed to be pointed out – but she had been a distraction, something to pour his frustration into. Something to use as a barrier between him and his brother. Something that helped him disregard the self-hate, the guilt and anguish he felt, whenever he thought about his brother.

Everything had gone well, for a while. Until the end of summer after James’s sixth year, right before he and Mandy had called it quits. James and Albus had had the house for themselves for one night, as Lily had been staying with a friend overnight, and their parents had decided to take a mini-trip to Romania to see James’s and Albus’s uncle. Knowing that their parents wouldn’t approve neither of them partying and drinking at their own home, they had gone to a party at one of James’s dormmate’s house.

James had been plastered, and reckoned Albus hadn’t been much different. What James remembered of the night, were shots – loads of them – and kissing with at least three different girls, and him chundering on their sitting room rug the moment he and Albus had stumbled out of their fireplace, after taking the floo home in the middle of the night.

Albus had seemed surprisingly sober then, and had started to clean up James’s mess and push him to lie down on the sofa, before running into the kitchen to get him a tall glass of cold water and throwing a blanket over him.

That was when James had bollocksed everything up. When he had grabbed his brother’s hand and asked him to stay with him on the sofa, instead of leaving to crash in his own room. And of course Albus had stayed! Because he was caring and earnest and naïve. Albus had settled to lie down next to James, squeezing himself between the backrest and James’s side, his fingers brushing James’s stomach in a calming manner.

It had all been too much for him to handle, so James had turned swiftly to face his brother and pressed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

Albus had shivered and jerked slightly away, and James had been sure that if his brother had ever decided to deck him, that would’ve been the moment. But the punch never came.

Instead, came a sigh and Albus’s soft lips against James’s.

Their kiss had been slow and intense in the beginning, quickly turning into more hurried and desperate, until they were moaning into each other’s mouths, their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies colliding and their hands moving along their bodies.

James wasn’t sure which of them had been the first to slip a hand into the other’s trousers. Perhaps it had been Albus. Perhaps James. Either way, James had revelled in the feeling of Albus’s long and narrow fingers squeezing his cock, twisting his wrist with every tug and making James gasp and make little sounds into Albus’s mouth, before he had spilled all over his brother’s knuckles.

He remembered watching Albus afterwards, after his brother had fallen asleep in James’s arms on the sofa. James had felt a lot more sober than he had been a mere hour before. And Albus had looked perfect, his dark and longish hair dishevelled and his normally pale skin flushed from exertion.

James had left Albus on the sofa alone and escaped to his room, nearly cried in shame and felt so nauseated at himself, that he didn’t know if it would ever go away. It had nothing to do with alcohol, and everything to do with him being a sick person, one who was using his brother’s innocence and trust. And while he was hating himself, the only other thing he could think of, was how thrilling and brilliant it had been to kiss his brother’s soft and round lips, to touch his brother’s cock and feel him jerking in his hand, to give him such pleasure that had made Albus groan and writhe in James’s arms.

And now – _now_ , Albus was there, in his dorm in the middle of the night, demanding an explanation.

James swallowed hard and looked into his brother’s eyes. “We were both pissed, Al, nothing more than that,” he said with a strained voice, grimacing inwardly as Albus’s brows lifted up in doubt.

Albus watched him mutedly, before nodding slowly. “Just helping a brother out, what you’re saying?” He asked, his voice calculated.

James sighed and rubbed his neck. “Yeah. Yeah.” He muttered and looked away. It had to be close to three in the morning already.

“All right.” Albus said quietly. “Mind if I stay for a while?” He asked then, forcing James’s gaze back to meet his.

“Um…” James said, looking around the closed curtains, frowning at them. “Dunno if it’s a good idea, Al… My mates…”

Albus let out a dry huff and crawled forwards, plopping himself next to James on the narrow bed and forcing James to slide quickly to the side, in order to avoid his brother falling on his lap.

And if _that_ wasn’t a thought that made his skin tingle with longing, he didn’t know what…

James cleared his throat and frowned at his brother, still leaning against the headboard, while Albus had already snatched James’s pillow and was gazing up at him, his green eyes wide and earnest.

“I’m only gathering my strength to creep back to the dungeons, James. I’m sure your dormmates won’t notice a thing,” Albus said simply and yawned. “Now – come down for a bit, will you?”

James could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage when he slid down on the bed, to lie next to his brother. His bloody brother, whom James desired and _had_ desired for longer than he wanted to think. He could feel himself become half hard, could feel the tingling waves flickering down his spine.

“You shouldn’t – we shouldn’t –” James grunted, when he felt his brother’s fingers brushing his between them. “We’re _brothers,_ Al,” he huffed, feeling desperate.

Albus hummed under his breath and stood slightly up to lean against his elbow, watching James closely. “And?”

Albus’s fingers brushed the skin on James’s wrist, making him shiver. “It’s – I’m,” he stammered, keeping his gaze firmly on the canopy of his bed. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t I?” Albus whispered, before leaning closer to James.

James glanced at his brother, cursing inwardly when Albus leaned even closer and finally, closed the distance between their lips. James was unable to do anything but kiss him back hungrily, meeting his brother’s lips and praying that he wouldn’t pull away.

Albus’s hand cradled James’s chin, and it was so intimate, and yet so gentle at the same time. Albus moved his head slightly, to change the angle, and licked into James’s mouth, drawing up ragged gasps from his lungs.

“Al…” James groaned, knowing that it was wrong, and they had to stop before something horrible happened – and hadn’t it already happened? Still, he didn’t resist when his brother kissed him again, and again, until his lips were swollen and tingling, until his cock was like a ramrod in his pyjama pants, until he was gasping against Albus’s mouth and gripping his neck to hold him there and silently begging him to never stop.

Eventually, they did stop. James’s brains finally caught up with him, and his every nerve was washed with the familiar guilt and shame. He turned away from his brother, taking in deep breaths while forcing the bile down that was threatening to rise from his stomach.

“James?” Albus whispered, a worried tone in his voice. His hand touched gently at James’s shoulder.

James shook his head quickly. “I told you, didn’t I?” He said through gritted teeth. “I said we shouldn’t – it’s – it’s _wrong,_ Al – I’m –” James took in a shuddering breath. “We can’t.”

Albus sighed behind him, and was stilled for a moment, before settling behind James, curling his arm over James’s stomach. “Just – let me be here for a while, James. Okay?” He asked, something desperate in his voice.

James swallowed hard and gave his brother a jerky nod.

Thirty minutes later, James was still staring at the curtains surrounding his bed, while listening to Albus’s steady breaths. He waited for a moment, until he stood up with a sigh, circling his bed quietly after making sure his dormmates were still sleeping.

He gathered Albus into his arms, surprised at the light weight of his brother, before he carried him downstairs, into the Gryffindor common room sofa. He wasn’t going to risks a travel to the Slytherin common room, even if he knew where it was and how to get in, so Albus would be sleeping in their house for the night. Not James’s dorm, no. He wouldn’t be taking the chance that his mates would see his brother anywhere near his bed.

After placing Albus carefully on the sofa and pulling a thin quilt over his frame, James walked upstairs into his dorm with heavy steps, with anguish and misery accompanying him as he thought how sick he had to be, to be in love with his own brother.

* * *

“Chivvy along, Potter! You’ll miss the party!” Fred – James’s cousin and his teammate – yelled from the locker room.

James sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. Everyone else had already showered and gone back to the castle after the game – after Gryffindor had won yet another game, this time against the Slytherin team.

“Go ahead, Freddie!” James grunted, “I’ll be there in a bit.” He decided to spend a couple of more minutes under the warm spray, after a tooth clattering two hours on the pitch and cold wind.

However awful the weather had been, they had still won. Their opponents – the bloody snakes – had left the field sour, and filled with insults. _Typical sore losers_ , James thought. Even his brother, who played Seeker for the team, had scowled at James and his teammates before retreating to his locker room. It was a good win. James was sure that he had seen one or two managers from the Quidditch League’s professional teams, and was certain that his skills were not missed by them.

James shut the water off and grabbed his towel, stilling in the middle of the shower room when he heard Fred talking to someone – and then laughing. He quickly rubbed himself dry and covered his lower body with the towel, before stepping into the locker room.

“I Thought I said I’ll be there in a b –”

Albus was there, lounging on one of the benches and grinning at Fred who was standing close to him, leaning against his locker. They had been evidently sharing a laugh about something.

“Al.” James said, his brother’s name coming out with a strained voice. He cleared his throat and walked to his locker. “What’s up?” He asked simply, before starting to pull out a fresh set of robes from the shelf.

“Ah, you know, just wanted to chat before your little victory party,” Albus said lightly, a mocking tone in his voice.

Fred laughed. “You know you’re invited, little Potter – but only if you’ll behave. Isn’t that right, Jamie?”

James could feel both Albus and Fred staring at him. He unclenched his jaw and shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

There was a short silence.

“All right then…” Fred muttered, evidently noticing that something was up. “I’ll see you both at the party, then!” Fred said and gave a light punch on James’s shoulder before rushing away from the locker room.

James turned around to face his brother, one hand on the towel to hold it in place. “What did you want to chat about?” He asked mutedly, not quite meeting Albus’s eyes.

Albus sighed and trailed a hand through his hair. He was still wearing his green Quidditch uniform. James wondered, if he had been waiting for him there for a while. Albus stood up abruptly, making James blink and disregard his thoughts and focus on his brother, who was walking towards him, and stopping right in front of him.

They stared at each other for a stilled moment, and James knew – he fucking _knew –_ why his brother was there. He knew it from his expression, the determined and hard look he gave James. James wanted to run away and hide, never to be found. And he also wanted to grab his brother by the shoulders, shove him against the lockers and have his way with him and not care one bit about anything else.

Albus’s expression softened as he watched James. “I know you’ll say I don’t know what I’m doing, that it’s wrong. I know it.” He said quietly. “…But we both know it’s not just brothers helping each other out.”

James stared at his brother between horror and lust, as Albus sunk to his knees on the floor, right in front of him, his lips parted and moist from licking them.

“…Al…” James whispered, his voice rough, his ears ringing.

Albus licked his lips once more and took a hold of James’s towel, tugging it open. And James didn’t stop him. He couldn’t. He didn’t do anything, even though he knew what was about to happen, even though he knew the door was unlocked and _anyone_ could walk in and see…and see them.

James was stunned, because his brother, his innocent brother, was fucking kneeling in front of James’s rock-hard dick, asking without asking, heat in his eyes, making James powerless. He watched, as Albus wrapped his warm hand around his shaft, pumping it a couple of times, sending pleasure rolling down James’s spine, while his green eyes were moving between James’s dick and his face. Then, when James could only let out a shuddering whisper that sounded quite a lot like ‘yes’, Albus leant closer to wrap his lips around James’s cock.

“ _Ah…”_ James gasped, torn between pressing his eyes closed, drowning in the euphoric feeling and watching his brother suck him off, watching his brother move, forward and back on his cock, with a mouth that felt most intoxicating, a mouth that was so warm and _wet._

Albus hummed around his shaft, sucking and bobbing and licking, and James was sure he couldn’t last long, not when what he saw and what he felt was all he had been dreaming about, it was all he had been desiring for so fucking long.

A sudden tight suck made James force out a ragged breath and bang a fist against a locker. He briefly wondered if he’d left a mark there, before he couldn’t focus into anything else but the overpowering fire in his groin, as Albus hollowed his cheeks and took him deep into his mouth.

“…Fuck, Al… _F-Fuck_!” James groaned, his hips rocking slightly towards his brother, knowing he was so fucking close. The thought that his brother would take it – that he would let James come inside his mouth – made him tremble with desire.

Albus’s hand joined his mouth, curling his fingers around the base of James’s cock, pumping it while he licked at the tip of James’s cock. And then he was watching James, his intense gaze burning its way inside James’s soul, and James moaned, lifting up a hand to cradle the side of Albus’s face, while staring back in disbelief and utter adoration towards brother.

“Are you gonna come?” Albus whispered, pulling slightly away, pressing a kiss on the crown of James’s cock.

James shivered, huffing out a sharp breath. “Y-Yeah,” He grunted, taking a hold of Albus’s hair and guiding him gently back to his cock.

Albus sucked him once more, before pulling away again. “You gonna come all over me?” He asked, his voice rough.

James gasped, his cock jerking, as an image flickered into the forefront of his mind. Of him coming all over Albus’s Slytherin Quidditch gear. “Bloody hell, Al…” James wheezed.

Albus smirked, his hand moving faster and faster over James’s cock, his grip tight. “…You gonna make a mess on me, brother?” He whispered, gazing at James with longing and despair.

“Ah!” James shouted, while coming over Albus’s chin and knuckles, bucking his hips, feeling his orgasm tingling all the way in his toes.

Albus watched him, mesmerised, his hand still moving slowly over his shaft, before stilling. He leaned closer to gently suck the head of James’s cock, licking twice more, before pulling away and sitting back on his heels.

And James panted hard, trying to catch his breath, trying not to shiver as he saw his come trickling down on Albus’s chin and neck. He leant against the lockers, legs wanting to give out and brain wishing to close off. He knew what would come afterwards, and he couldn’t look at his brother in the eyes anymore.

Albus stood up after a moment, wiping his hand and chin into his robes, before clearing his throat. “So…” he said, licking his lips. And fuck, if James wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless.

But he couldn’t. He was filthy, they both were. He shouldn’t have let his brother do…what he had done.

The air around them became cold.

“Party?” Albus asked with a somewhat tight voice, not really looking excited. Not at all. He looked rather miserable, really.

James sighed and turned away, feeling his eyes burn with shame. “Um. I’ll meet you there, Al. Gotta get dressed first…”

Albus stood there for a moment, before he left without a word. James leaned his forehead against the cold metal door of his locker, and wanted to bang his head against it, wanted to grab his wand and curse himself into a pile of nothingness.

What the bloody hell had he done?

* * *

It was Christmas Day, and they were all sitting around the large table at home, having their Christmas meal. Everyone laughed and was relaxed, except James. Sure, he talked to his mother and father about school, and about the upcoming Quidditch trials for one of the teams in the League that had approached him before the holidays.

It was all James had ever wanted, to play professionally, to succeed in life. He was grateful and pleased about the opportunity.

The problem was his brother, who was sitting opposite to him at the table. Or not his brother, but the unavoidable confrontation that _needed_ to happen between them. What he had managed to avoid since the Quidditch game, and during the first days of their holidays after they had stepped off from the Hogwarts Express.

What had happened between them, unresolved, was slowly eating away at the very fibre of James’s being. He knew his brother’s gaze fell upon him several times over the dinner, even though Albus had been nothing but his smiling and cheerful self, chatting enthusiastically with their parents and their sister about whatever topic was discussed.

“You all right, James?” James’s mother asked suddenly, a small frown between her brows.

James blinked at her, and cleared his throat. “Uh. Yeah. Just – tired, I reckon.” He muttered. He wasn’t. It was barely eight in the evening.

His mother gave him a fond smile. “It’ll go brilliantly, I’m sure of it.”

James cursed inwardly. She thought he was nervous about the Quidditch trials that would take place in two days.

“Yeah. Hope so,” He grunted, avoiding his brother’s arched brow, and his sister’s narrow-eyed look.

James’s father cleared his throat. “Well, by all means, if you need to go take a kip, go,” He said with a smile. “I think we’re finished here, eh?” He asked, glancing at everyone, his brows lifted up in question.

Everyone murmured their agreements and stood up, before moving towards the sitting room. James slipped upstairs before anyone could ask him any questions or comment his strange behaviour.

Once he reached his bedroom, James let out a wavering breath and placed a silencing charm at his door. There was no need for anyone to hear him gasp in anguish or swear in frustration. He paced in his room for some time, thinking over his life and the choices he had made, how he had fucked everything up between him and his brother. It was late, when he finally ripped off his clothes and put on his pyjama pants, and crashed into his bed, deciding to sleep and not think over and over again about the dreadful situation.

He woke up to his door clicking silently shut.

It was dark and quiet. Albus was leaning against the door, inside his room. He was wearing his pyjamas, and James wondered if his brother had slept at all, or if he had stayed awake, waiting until the others had fallen asleep.

James blinked tiredly, trying to collect his wits. “What time is it?” He mumbled, pushing to lean up on his elbows. He could barely see Albus’s frame in the darkness.

“It’s two in the morning,” Albus said quietly. “Everyone’s sleeping.”

“Oh.” James grunted, sliding back to lie against the pillow. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to say. “You want to chat?” He asked, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest.

Albus moved in the room, and soon James felt his bed dip. “If you want,” Albus said mutedly.

James sighed, not knowing what to say. He wanted Albus to be there, he wanted to talk to him, to clear things up between them. But he didn’t know how.

“James?”

James opened his eyes and saw Albus sitting on the side of his bed, watching him closely, his eyes flickering between James’s bare chest and his face. Albus’s hair seemed even darker, and his skin paler than usual.

“Yeah, I do,” James said quietly. “I’m –” he started, the words dying in his throat. “I’m sorry, Al.” He finally said looking up to him. “I’ve – I’ve ruined you,” he said, almost inaudibly.

Albus huffed out a surprised breath. “What do you mean?”

James shook his head, clenching his jaw against the flood of emotions running inside his chest – shame, guilt, failure – before he spoke. “It’s my fault. That you’ve –” his voice cracked slightly – “That you’re like that…that you – you think it’s all right, what we do.”

“…Fuck you, James,” Albus said coldly, moving to stand up.

James pulled up quickly to sit on his bed, throwing off the blanket and snatching a hold of Albus’s arm. “No – it’s my fault! I’m the one who made you like this!” He said with a distressed voice, “I made you like this! Me! Because I’m… I’m a… a _freak._ And I’m – I’m sorry,” He said his voice hitching in his throat.

He blinked furiously against the burning feeling behind his eyes, swallowing hard as he let go of Albus’s arm to cover his face with his hands, gasping for breath. He was damned if he let Albus see that he was crying over his own crisis.

Albus let out a long sigh. “James…” He whispered, sounding wrecked. When James didn’t move, Albus sat down next to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

James hugged him back, burying his face against Albus’s neck, feeling wretched, feeling tired, feeling hopeless.

“You’re not a freak,” Albus said firmly, as his hand brushed along James’s back. “And neither am I.”

James let out a shuddering breath, shaking his head slightly. “This is not – it’s not – not normal, Al…”

“Fuck normal.” Albus said simply, pulling back a bit, before cradling James’s head and looking deep into his eyes. “I love my brother, and I’m not gonna apologise for it.”

James breathed out sharply, his heart threatening to jump out from his throat.

“I might be sick and twisted, James, but I don’t _care._ I don’t care because it’s my life and no one else’s.” Albus spoke, his eyes glimmering with sincerity.

James stared at his brother, knowing it made sense and it didn’t. How his brother thought was naïve and careless, not thinking of the consequences. What they did – what they were about to do – wasn’t right. Even though they both felt like it was.

“No one would ever accept it, Al.” James grunted, sighing when his brother’s hand trailed down his chest, towards his groin.

Albus shook his head slowly, his fingers finally trailed the outline of James’s cock through his pants, before curling around it. “You think I care?”

James hissed sharply, as Albus continued rubbing him into hardness, “You should,” he grunted, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

“It can stay between us, James, if you’re concerned what others might say…” Albus whispered, pulling slightly away to strip off his shirt, before stretching down on James’s bed.

James blinked and licked his lips, watching Albus’s motions carefully, his cock twitching in his pyjama pants.

Albus gave him a heated look, before stripping off the rest of his clothes and revealing his flushed cock that was curving towards his hipbone. He took a hold of himself and started stroking slowly, his wrist twisting slightly at the head.

A quiet wheezing sound came from James’s lungs. His brother was there, on his bed, right next to him, having a wank and watching James like he wanted nothing more than to devour him.

_Fuck,_ James thought, the blood in his veins rushing, his chest warm and expanding, filled with yearning. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t think of anything else but Albus and his cock, and how unbelievably hot it would be when he would come.

Albus writhed on James’s bed, his neck straining as he huffed out small gasps, his hand moving fast over his cock.

“Close?” James asked with a rough voice, his hand moving down to rub his own straining cock through his pants.

“ _Ah…”_ Albus gasped, his eyes closing for a moment, his hips rising up from the bed as his hand moved faster along his dick. “Shit…” Albus whispered, his gaze flying between James’s face and his hand. “Close…So fucking close…” Albus grunted, his hips rocking, his hand squeezing, and the next moment, he sucked in a breath and started panting, his thighs tensing and his toes curling.

“ _Uhh…”_ Albus groaned, flexing his hips tightly upwards, before spurting come over his belly while shivering and panting, his hand still moving gently over his cock.

And James nearly came from that himself. It was probably the most arousing thing he had ever seen, and it made him want his brother even more – if it was possible. “That was… _fuck.”_ James whispered, leaning closer, staring at his brother in wonder.

He touched Albus’s stomach, touched his spunk, and had a sudden urge to lean down and taste him.

Before he could though, Albus blinked and lifted one knee up, widening his thighs slightly. “We’re not done yet,” he whispered, letting go of his dick and slicking his fingers in the mess of come, brushing James’s fingers, while gazing at James with pleasure-glazed eyes.

James groaned as his brother moved his slicked hand between his legs and started to rub his middle finger in slow circles over his hole. “Merlin… Al…” James grunted, swallowing hard as pleasure flared over his groin. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw, trying to calm himself down before he would come into his pants just for watching his brother’s arse.

“…Look at me, James,” Albus breathed, and James did – he couldn’t not look.

Not when his brother was there, spread over in his bed, his cheeks flaming while he was fingering himself and asking for James to watch him, pleading him. It was fucking arousing, and James could only gasp when his brother pushed first one finger inside him, and then another.

James breathed heavily, and finally leaned down to lie next to his brother, closing the distance between their lips. Albus took a hold of James’s neck with a tight grip, licking into his mouth, biting at James’s lips, gasping into his mouth. James kissed him back hungrily, his hand trailing over Albus’s stomach, while he held himself upwards with the other.

“Feel good?” James asked, fingertips brushing over at Albus’s cock, which was half-hard and twitching from the attention.

“ _Uh_ …” Albus gasped, nodding. “Yeah, you have no idea…”

James groaned, thrusting his hips against Albus’s side, knowing that he would come soon.

“Want you to come inside me, James,” Albus whispered, his hips moving as he rocked over his fingers.

“ _Fuck!_ ” James hissed, quickly shoving a hand into his pants and grabbing the base of his cock, squeezing himself. “Fucking hell, Al… I don’t think I can last,” He groaned, leaning his forehead against Albus’s collarbone.

Albus shook his head. “Don’t care. Already came. Just, come on, James,” He whined, and before James could finish saying a hurried ‘yes’, Albus’s both hands were tugging his pants away, and pushing James to lie down on his back.

Albus hovered over him, before thrusting his hips against James’s, making breath hitch in James’s throat, making his toes curl with pleasure as their cocks were pressed together.

“You’ve got slick?” Albus asked quietly, pushing slightly upwards to watch James’s face.

James shook his head. “No, I don’t – “

“Well, you are a wizard, are you not,” He murmured and nodded at James’s nightstand, where his wand was lying around.

When James cleared his throat and snatched his wand, Albus glanced at the door. “Might as well lock your door…”

James let out a short laugh while he conjured lube into his hand. His family was the last thing he wanted to think right now – well, besides Albus, obviously – so maybe his brother had a point. He trained his wand to the door and cast a locking spell, before tossing away his wand.

Albus watched James with his scorching green gaze while James slicked himself up and gritted his teeth tightly together in order not to come yet. The next moment, his brother straddled his hips, took a hold of James’s cock and guided it close to his entrance.

James shivered and panted, forcing himself to stay unmoving while Albus lowered onto his cock, inch by fucking inch, his brother’s warm arse gripping him so tight James was afraid he’d pass out in bliss.

Even if Albus started slow, he quickly gained speed, rising and lowering himself over James’s cock, until he brought himself swiftly down and started rolling his hips, over and over, making James gasp and grip Albus’s hips to slow him down.

“Ah…James…Touch me!” Albus whispered, a desperate look in his eyes while grinding himself on James’s cock harder and faster.

James groaned, flexing his hips up, on the edge. "Are you – are you coming again?"

Albus looked wrecked, and let out a low whine, his dick jerking as he rocked himself over James’s cock. “ _Uh_ … _Yeah_ …”

James thrust back roughly and curled a hand around Albus’s hardened cock, stroking him at the same rhythm he was thrusting his hips up, jerking off his brother until Albus’s legs tightened, until his arse clenched hard over James’s cock, and until he spilled over James’s knuckles.

It made heat and pleasure flare over James’s body, tingling his skin, making him feverish, making him moan as he continued to fuck his brother, knowing he wouldn’t last long, even though he wanted it to last – oh he wanted! Albus was leaning closer to James now, his hands over James’s head, his lips next to James’s neck, kissing, sucking, whispering things, all the while riding his cock.

Albus leant to kiss James, to lick into his mouth, and a whine of pleasure was ripped from James’s throat, muffled against his brother’s mouth, before James felt himself tipping over the edge, felt his semen pouring inside his brother’s arse, felt his body explode in bliss.

They lay there, catching their breaths, Albus’s face tucked into James’s neck, and James’s arms around his brother’s back. A slick sound – at the same time, quite embarrassing but delectable – broke the silence, as Albus moved to lie next to James.

_Merlin,_ James thought, staring at the ceiling. He had fucked his brother. His come was now leaking from his brother’s arse, and yet, he felt more fascinated and warmer at the thought, than he knew he ought to.

He glanced at Albus, who looked exhausted, his skin flushed, his eyes bleary, and James was so utterly and unbelievably in love with Albus at right that moment, that he would’ve given anything to remember it for the rest of his life.

Albus smiled at him, and leant closer to brush his lips against James’s.

A somewhat embarrassing whine came out from James’s lungs. “Al…” He gasped, reaching for his brother, pulling him closer – in vain, as his brother was already there, leaning closer, holding James close – “Al, I.. I…” He wanted to say all the good things to him, tell his brother what he meant for him, what his love meant. James felt desperate, he felt scorched, and blown away.

“I know,” Albus breathed, leaning his forehead against James’s. “I know, James.”

And James knew, that nothing mattered when he had this. When he had his brother.


End file.
